Changes
by PinkWish
Summary: They say history repeats itself. But this time things tend to be different.
1. Chapter 1

This is just the prologue of the story, taking place before the opening of KaibaLand. Things will spice up in the next chapter. Enjoy

-What do you mean? She was a little bit lost. It's true she felt for Kaiba, but she never thought of something more. He was just another crush.

-What I mean, dear, is that I have a little plan that might make everyone happy in the end.

-Continue….

Pegasus took a glass of red wine, his favorite, and settled down in one of his big, fancy armchairs.

-You know that a big amusement park like Kaiba Land needs some publicity. And what other better way of making it famous than bringing famous people to have fun there.

-Are you telling me I have to take a spin in every ….

But Pegasus interrupted her.

-My, my dear. Be patient and let me finish. Here: take a glass of wine. Be free to make yourself like home.

Erin took the glass and seated next to Pegasus.

-You're not a child anymore so no free rides for you. But don't be upset. Instead, you'll shoot a commercial. You know, just to show people how gorgeous and how fun is Kaiba Land. Continued Pegasus.

-And Kaiba was ok with this idea? She was skeptical and suspicious. She spend like 20 minutes with Kaiba, but she was perfectly sure he would have never agreed with such a thing.

-Actually, it was his idea not mine. I just gave him my opinion, proposing to hire you for the commercial.

Her, shooting for the biggest company. That would have been a major breakthrough in her career.

-This sounds really good. Thank you Pegasus. And she gave him a tight hug.

-Anytime my darling. As long as it makes you rich and happy.

They both started to laugh. She never expected to feel so good around a creepy man like Pegasus, but she really enjoyed spending time at his mission. Excepting the lux and all the fancy , expensive stuff Pegasus wasn't such a bad guy.


	2. Chapter 2

This is taking place after Erin finished shooting the commercial for Kaiba.

_**Kaiba's pov**_

"_Finished?"_I don't even know why I am bothering asking her something, but for some reason I was really interested in her. I have to admit I haven't lost my arrogance maybe that's why she was a bit reticent answering me. At first I thought she was ignoring me, yet that was impossible. I am the one and only Seto Kaiba no one has the guts to ignore me, especially some runway model _."__Yes, finally."_ She smirked at me while she grabbed her coat and prepared to leave. Who does she think she is? She is standing in front of a multi-billion dollar COE ! She should be all eyes and years at me not avoiding a possible conversation. Somehow she made me feel below the mark for her so I took it as a challenge. Actually, going out with a girl like her is a challenge for many guys. But not for me. There is no change she will refuse me. She should be extremely dumb to act like that._" So, I guess you really like powerful cars assuming your Ferarri bag." _Of course she likes powerful cars. She's probably in love with everything that is expensive in this world. Lucky her. I am exactly the right person to fulfill her dreams.

"_Yes. And I've seen you have quite a powerful fancy one waiting for you downstairs."_

My white Jaguar is no match for any cars in this whole wide world. "_So you noticed.__"_ I have to admit I was so full of myself. _"How could I not?" _She smiled. Pretty cool car, huh? _"How about giving you a spin?"_ _"Thank you. But, I can't." _Are you that idiot? I have just invited you in my Jaguar and you said no? Now that made me really angry.  
_ "I guess it really is just me, myself and all my millions."_ I was starting to lose my temper._"Your millions?"_ Was she starting to become interested in me? "_For now, just mine."_ I had no intention of sharing them with her, but if that's how I'll get her, then fine. After all, I have a lot of them. _"Well then, if you are that alone, I guess I could use a drive home. With a few stops of course." _Finally. _"A Margerita should work just fine."_ I have no idea why I chose a Margerita. Usually girls drink things like this.

What is going on with me? Have I just invited a girl to dinner?! How did this happen? I have plenty of work to do and things to take care of. I can't afford wasting time with some runway model eating salads. Am I the COE of the largest game company all over the world and, yet somehow my mind got twisted by some reckless impulses. Shame on me.

We were sitting face to face at a round table near a big window. She was looking through the menu very concentrated. What in the world was she reading that much? It's just a menu. Or maybe she has some difficulty reading witch I really hope it's not true. After a couple of moments she finally decided what to eat and the waiter immediately came and took our order. I was almost about to give her my congratulations that she finally succeeded to read a menu. I have to admit I was really grumpy thinking it's a complete waste of my important time eating dinner with some girl I don't even know too well.

"_I have to admit you have quite a nice car out there waiting for you." _Was she trying to make some conversation with me or she really loved my Jaguar? In any case I will try to ignore her as much as I can, showing her that my invitation to dinner was a mistake_._

"_It's a 2010 Jaguar C-X75 concept__ reaching 330 km/h. It's one of the most expensive cars made by Jaguar_."Shocked by my own reactions, I find myself explaining to her lots of mechanical details about my car. I couldn't believe I just started an entire conversation about cars. What surprised me the most was that she actually understood everything I was telling her, answering me by using terms I never thought a girl is able to remember. Finally, our food came and I was forced to put an end to my barrister's speech with a little bit of regret. This was way too much for me. I was actually having a good time. What was I thinking about? I have to eat this fast and finish this encounter in order to go back to CaibaCorp. Not more than half of hour. That's it! I'm leaving after a half of an hour.

_-I'm looking forward to the opening of the park. I really love amusement parks. My first time there was an amazing experience. I was in Paris with some friends and we had a great time. Actually, I always have a great time in Paris. For some reason I adore France." _I was about to tell her that I don't give a damn about her childhood memories but somehow everything she started to tell me became interesting. She was good at telling stories. And that's how I found out how much she loves France, diamonds and children. I wasn't bored at all , as I expected when she started to talk. I told her my experience in France too and she started to laugh badly. No judgements. My trip in France was extremely embarrassing. Accidentally, I looked at my phone and got shocked. Half of her? It was 12 am! I wasted time that I can't afford! 10 missed calls from Mokuba. This is impossible. What much of a boss I am! I can't even control myself in front of this girl. Immediately I took my coat and told her it's extrenply late. I grabbed her hand and rushed out of the restaurant. In 5 minutes we were in front of her house. She was a little bit disappointed and I was totally confused when I found myself telling her "Bonne nuit!". She smiled and thanked me. Then I rushed in a moment to CaibaCorp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for reading this ! I would love to know your opinion, so please review if you like it! =^.^=**

* * *

My head was full of reckless thoughts. Somehow I am unable to concentrate on my work. It is 5 am and I still have plenty of work to finish until afternoon and there shouldn't be something more important that this, yet my mind runs in totally different places. I just told her "Bonne nuit". I hate France, especially after my experience there. It never made any sense to me why all that people refuse to use English terms for things that were obviously created by English or American people. "Ordinateur?!" Spare me all this traditionalism. The entire nation calls it "Computer" yet you decided to find a different name?! What am I doing?! I am supposed to finish my work not to think of French people. I am wondering if she felt offended by my rush leaving or by my lack of interesting conversation subjects. I am known as a very busy man so I shouldn't care about what she felt like. My company is my major priority. She should have known that when she accepted my invitation. An invitation that still remains a mystery even for myself. It's nonsensical everything that happened. Time is money. My money .And I don't have time to waste them. This company will not run itself.

It's 12 pm and I finally succeeded to put an end to all that nonsense I was thinking lately. Unfortunately, I still have a lot of things to get done_. " Good morning big brother!"_ Mokuba rushed happily in my office. He was still wearing his pajamas. "_What happened last night? I have called you so many times. I know you are always busy, but you usually answer my calls. Is everything alright?"_ What was I suppose to tell him? Mokuba, I got distracted last night by some random girl and invited her to dinner where nothing really felt more important that talking with her. Not even my little brother. _"I had some work to take care of. I couldn't answer to any call."_ Lying Mokuba was definitely something I completely hated, but there was no way I will tell him the truth. Besides, he was in no position of knowing everything I do_. "Ok. I thought something happened. Big brother, I want to ask you something."_ And here we go again_. " A friend of mine is having a pajamas party at his house tonight. Can I go too? Please, Seto! Please!"_ No. Definitely no. A friend's house is no too much of a place where a Kaiba should go. _"No, Mokuba. We have discussed this already."_ _ "But, Seto! Please! It's just two blocks away from KaibaCorp. C'mon! I'll be just fine. I promise."_ And there it is. As I expected. Mokuba's secret weapon: puppy eyes. Probably that was the only way someone would make me accept something I definitely don't agree with. Actually, Mokuba was the only one that I couldn't refuse no matter what. And he knew that. _"Please Setooo! Please!" _I believe he learned from me that a Kaiba will always get the answer he wants. At least let's say I taught him something useful in all this year._" Fine." _I finally say. _"Thank you big brother. I promise I will be alright! You will see!"_ He hugged me tightly and left my office in the same rush that he entered it. I immediately called Roland and put him to make some researches about the place where Mokuba will go. Of course I'll let him go. He will be monitored all the time so I have no reasons to panic. At least he is happy.

I am sitting in my limo finally going home. I still have some work to do but at least I'll be sitting in my quiet bedroom. I can't stop thinking of that girl. A few hours ago I had no interest in what she felt about me and now I don't want her to make a bad impression about me. I guess Mokuba was right: I should take some time and go on a holiday. It is true that I am known as a cold hearted billionaire, but things are not always as they seem_. "Roland, find Erin Hamylton's phone number and send it to me fast."_ I was about to call her when I realized how dumb would that be. Me? Calling some random girl? That's a shame, yet in the next second I found myself talking with her on the phone. _" Am I interrupting something?"_ My voice was shaking. Shit. Control yourself! _"Seto. No, you aren't. How are you? I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have kept you there that much. I know how busy you are." "No, I am sorry for leaving like that." _Say what?! Have I just apologized to her? Was I using my mouth without even thinking? _"There is nothing to be sorry. I understand."_ At that moment I felt like the ground was floating away from me."_I was thinking we could give it one more try. Besides, my mansion is completely empty tonight and my cook makes a great tiramisu."_ I am delusional. _"Can't wait to try it." _ For some reason I was extremely pleased that she accepted my invitation again, but I couldn't understand why and more precisely what was happening to me?

* * *

**Silly Kaiba:) Everyone falls for someone one day. Even almighty Seto!**

**Thank you for your time. :)  
**


End file.
